A Moment of Truth
by Incubigirl
Summary: Tony has seen Loki drunk before. Only this time, something is a bit different and he soon finds out it's Loki's way of sending a message. (Human AU fic) Comments are welcomed.


"Thanks for inviting us, Rhodey," Tony said.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah. Loki is going to be fine. I'm going to drive him home and put him to bed. I'll stay the night and crash on the couch just to keep an eye on him," Tony said.

"Alright, drive safe."

"Thanks."

"Gooood nighhht Rhodey, " Loki slurred.

Rhodey smiled. "Take care, Loki." He watched as Tony helped Loki to the car.

"Alright, Loki. Let's get you into your seat. Watch your head. Can I put on your seat belt please? Okay, you're good." Tony rushed to his side of the car and got in. "Now Loki, if you feel like you're going to be sick, let me know so I can pull over. Okay?" Tony looked over at Loki and saw he was fast asleep. He pulled out of the driveway carefully and they were off. Tony looked over at Loki every now and then to make sure he was still asleep.

They arrived at Loki's place. Tony had a hard time getting Loki out of the car. Loki refused to leave the car. He told Tony he was comfortable. "Loki, you have a huge king-sized bed waiting for you. I know you have Egyptian cotton sheets with the highest thread count, 'cause you're such a snob."

"I'm not a snob, Stark," Loki said as he fumbled with his seat belt. He finally freed himself. It took him three tries to get out of the car. He almost busted his face on the pavement if Tony didn't grab his arm in time. Loki righted himself and offered his arm to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes but intertwined his arm with Loki's.

They walked into Loki's building and went straight to the elevator. Tony pushed the button for the ninth floor and up they went. Loki was resting his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony watched their reflection in the doors and saw that Loki was awake. The elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened and out the two went. They stopped outside of Loki's apartment, number 913. They just stood there for a few moments. Tony looked at Loki and Loki just stared back.

"Are you going to open the door?" Tony asked. Loki blinked his eyes and moved his hands down to pat his pants pockets. He pulled his keys out and found the key to the door. It took him a while but he finally got the key in the lock. He smiled and looked at Tony. He looked so proud of himself.

"Congratulations, now open the door please," Tony said.

Tony was so happy to finally be inside the apartment. Tony just wanted to dump Loki on the couch and leave but Tony knew that wouldn't be right since Loki always took care of him when he was drunk. Tony was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but he still had to put Loki to bed.

"Can you help me here, Loki?"

"Why should I? You're doing a great job so far."

"Just walk, okay?"

Tony shadowed Loki to his room. He almost made it. He crashed into a wall. Tony was by his side and put one of Loki's arms around his shoulder and lifted him off the floor.

"We're almost there," Tony huffed. "Here we are. Wow, for someone so thin, you are heavy."

"Are you calling me fat, Stark?" Loki hissed.

"No."

"Good, now help me undress."

"Seriously, Loki? I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

Loki sat on the bed and tried to remove his shoes. Tony rolled his eyes and knelt down and unlaced his shoes and removed his socks.

"I'm not helping you with your pants," Tony said as he backed away.

Loki smiled and took his pants off and threw them across the room. He then proceeded to take his shirt off but his arms got stuck. Tony watched as he struggled.

"I need help," Loki said, his voice now muffled by the fabric.

"What was that?"

"Can you help me please?"

Tony walked over to Loki and fixed his arms and pulled his shirt over his head.

"There. Now lie down and go to sleep."

Tony was turning to leave when Loki grabbed his wrist.

"Are you leaving? Please stay."

"I wasn't going to leave the apartment Loki. I'm going to sleep on the couch."

"The couch? Why not sleep right here? The bed is big enough for the both of us. I insist."

Tony stared at Loki.

"Fine. Just stay on your side and please don't puke on me."

Loki nodded. Tony took his clothes off, leaving only his boxers. Thankfully he remembered to wear underwear this time. He walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Loki did the same. Tony closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Tony felt someone lying next to him. The person was quite warm. Tony rolled over and put his arm around the warm body. He felt fingers combing through his hair. He sighed and fell back asleep.

"Tony," a voice whispered.

"Hmm."

"Tony dear, you need to move."

"Why? I'm comfortable."

"Tony, I need to pee."

Tony shifted and felt the bed move. He heard the door open and another close. A few minutes later the bedroom door closed and the mattress dipped. The body was next to him again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Loki was lying next to him with his back to him. He threw his arm around Loki's waist and pulled him closer.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler."

"Less talk, more sleep."

"Tony, it's going to be noon."

"So? Do you have anywhere to be, Loki?"

Tony felt his body tense up and he smiled.

"Yes, I know it's you, Loki. You were the one who was drunk, not me."

"Yet you still hold me."

"Why wouldn't I hold you?"

"I lied, you know."

"About?"

"Last night. I wasn't drunk."

"I know."

"You know?" Loki turned to face Tony.

"Yes."

"How?"

"From all the other times you were actually drunk. I'm the only one you're comfortable around to actually drink with. You, Loki, are an affection drunk."

Loki just looked at him. "I don't-"

"You don't remember because you were hammered. Last night you weren't how you normally are. Also, you laid it on a bit thick when you said goodbye to Rhodey. You never slur when you speak."

"If you knew I was faking it, why did you accept my invitation to stay?" Loki softly asked.

"You asked me to. Also, because I like you."

"Like me?"

"Loki, I have liked you since freshman year in college."

"Why did you never say anything?"

"Have you seen your brother? He would have kicked the shit out of me. Plus I was scared."

"What, pray tell, were you afraid of?"

"That I wasn't good enough for you. You are such an amazing person, Loki. You are funny, smart, so loyal to your friends. You would drop whatever you were doing if they needed your help. You are self-less. I, on the other hand, am the complete opposite."

"That's not true," Loki said as he sat up. "You are always there when Rhodey needs you. You were there for Pepper when her mother died. You were there for Happy when he lost his job and needed a place to stay. You have all these wonderful sides to you, Tony. It's a shame you don't let others see it."

"I don't care what others see. Just as long as you see me just as I see you," Tony said as he sat up next to Loki.

"Tony, I don't want to be the only one who sees you."

"You are the only one who matters to me."

Loki looked at Tony and smiled. He wished Tony could see himself through his eyes. Tony kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, and the corner of his mouth.

"Do you know what I want?" Loki asked.

"A hand job?"

Loki smacked Tony's arm. "Don't be so crude. I want breakfast."

"Well, go make it."

"Can you make it for me please?" Loki batted his lashes at Tony.

Tony sighed. "What do you want?"

"French toast, please."

"You are very lucky I like you."

Loki grinned at him. Tony climbed over Loki, got off the bed, and held his hand out. Loki grabbed it and let Tony pull him off the bed and on to the kitchen they went.


End file.
